blightsedgegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dalimond
The city of Dalimond is a major port city in the West of the Dalimond kingdom. It is located in the northern part of the tip of the Dalimond Penninsula, and has a mediterranian biome, with balmy weather and periodic rainfall. Although it, like much of Dalimond, has fertile soils and productive farms, Dalimond's focus is on its port trades, its ships, its forestry and its sea fisheries. It is a very ancient city of stone, modern buildings built on the remains of Barasavian stonework. Many imposing and ancient buildings rule its skyline, including the Great Palace and the College of Wizardry, the oldest active school in Aradoth. It's population is primarily human, but it is – due to its port nature – open to all of the Aradoth races and relatively free of discrimination (though dragons are given somewhat of a wary eye). It does not have much of a market, however, instead shipping most of its goods out of its port or to nearby Bristugo and it's vibrant markets. It's temple district is not large, but is old and well kept, with each god given equal space in a grand plaza. Nor is the embassy district – it is all very modest and shared offices are not uncommon. On a nearby hill, however, the ancient druidic cults of the kingdom have set up a massive stone circle to act as their meeting place, dealing place, and center of operations for their power. It is the capital of Dalimond and home to it's king and government, including various advisors, merchants, and nobles. It is also the homeland of the founding members of the Aegis, a fact that Dalmondans of the city would like to forget. It's teleport gate is high quality and well built, and can connect to any of the major cities and to any of the connected settlements of the region. History Dalimond as a place was founded a long time ago, back when most of the human tribes were still nomadic. The kingship was founded after the great war, when a being known as the Macayneliri was defeated by its children. Said children and decendents formed the basis of much of the magical forces and the nobility for some time. As the line of kings was established, the city grew rapidly, using stone from the nearby quarries to build its walls and living places. Initially a fishing and farming burg, it soon became a city of nobility. The city became less focused on farming once the kingdom's territory was established and fishing became more advanced. Peasants grew to power as merchants and the city was prosperous. War rarely reached it's little sea, and for the most part, Dalimond was untouched by it's own country's conflicts. The civil war, however, devastated it along with the whole of the kingdom, and with the removal of the executive office and much of its nobility, it suffered from weak leadership and from strange and evil threats that came up from below and that it could no longer defend against. Eventually, though, it recovered enough to push these threats back, and the line of kings – though not as revered as their legendary ancestors – was strengthened. The Aegis put Dalimond in jeaopardy, a they were the primary focus of the Aegis's vengeance. Their king was able to, however, live up to the heroics of their ancestors and, with the advent of the gifted, the city was able to rebound spectacularly. Unfortunately, since their current king no longer has a body, the kingship falls to his younger brother, who is politically weaker and thus the capital city has started to see its traditions and pride eroded away bit by bit as outside interests (and inside interests) take advantage of his weakness and make their own marks on the ancient city... Places of Note: The Palace of Dalimond The palace of Dalimond is the home of the king, and the place where most things are done. The kingdom was in hard times, but is recovering, which is reflected in the décor: pleasant and of good quality, but not lavish or overdone. It is an ancient and imposingly well-defended building, full of history and stained with blood. In recent times, it has occasionally been opened – usually annually – to visitors as a tourism attraction. Nobles are frequently seen, as are hopefuls and young warriors. The Kings advisors are also around and, as the real power of the throne, frequently hold audience. The Stone Circle of the Druids The awe-inspiring mystic circle of the druids, atop a vibrantly grassy and green hill, with it's large and simple lodge nearby, is a central meeting spot for all of the region's druidic cults. Outsiders are also welcome here, as are potential recruits and allies. The lodge is simply decorated with the natural colors of the wood and with the occasional living animal that chooses to come inside, and it serves simple food, drink, and provides basic sleeping accommodations for free to any who like it – at least, any people who are on the druid's good side... which isn't very many. The College of Magic An ancient and prestigious Wizard university, once the only education in the region and now merely a lofty level of high-class education, the College of magic has seen many eras of heros pass through its doors, and villains as well. Torrin Macalir – and much of the Aegis's founding members – walked through it's halls, as did generations of warmages and wizards. This tradition of power and academia continues to this day, and it benefits from associations with the Great Library of Chiconis and the New University of Rachival. Who knows what heroes will walk though its doors next? The Sewers The sewers, as ancient as the city itself, are legendary for their intricacy and stability, and also for their danger. Things lurk down here, some harmless, others terrible and forgotten. Sewer workers in the know credit the safety of the tunnels they frequent to ancient binding runes set into the walls, set there by the Executive office hundreds of years ago. They rarely go beyond these runes, and much of the sewer system is unmapped, save when a problem arises... The Port Dalimond's dock is a fairly tame port as ports go -Few fights break out because of the heavy guard presence. Fishing boats are a common sight, as are medium-sized ships – larger freighters are kept in the small town of Archer's Cove a few miles away, where dock space is less limited and the ocean is somewhat more accessable. Most things either go straight to in-city vendors or are packaged up for trade, either by ground merchant, ship, or by portal transport.